Su Vida
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: One-Shot. A pesar de su muerte, aún sigue vivo. Los sentimientos de Agasha tras la muerte de Albafica. TLC fic. AgashaXAlbafica.


**Su Vida.**

Habían sucedido incontables ocasiones. La tormenta estaba por llegar al santuario. Tantas muertes en vano, tanta sangre derramada, con propósitos tan egoístas del dios Hades.

Yo solía ser ilusa a esas advertencias, la gente hablaba tanto y tanto temía que nuestra pequeña villa fuera destruida por los espectros: el ejército de Hades. Confiaba plenamente en los caballeros dorados, y en especial, en aquel caballero dorado que admire con mucha pasión. A pesar de que al principio me llego a parecer arrogante y malhumorado, poco a poco un cariño inexplicable por él comenzó a inundar mi corazón.

Albafica era su nombre. Santo Dorado de Piscis, ese era su rango.

Siempre agradecía al cielo, todos los días en los que él pisaba el pequeño pueblo en donde vivía, y podía mirarlo si quiera por un momento. Siempre recordaré todo de él, a la perfección: Sus cabellos tan lacios y azules, que se ondulaban cuando el viento los rosaba, haciendo verlos aún más hermosos que las olas del mar. Sus ojos, como dos aguamarinas, perlados, tan preciosos e iluminados. Sus pasos serenos y con gracia. Su voz fuerte, pero a la vez suave. Su piel que parecía haber sido destellada por los mismos ángeles. A pesar de que nunca tuve oportunidad de si quiera tocarle, no dudo de que esta fuera tan suavemente lisa y sin rastro de imperfección. Era simplemente hermoso, sin embargo, a él nunca le gusto que le llamasen así.

Nunca olvidaré el día en que le conocí. Ese día la tormenta había caído, pequeñas gotas caían del cielo entristecido, por que las nubes habían cubierto los destellos del sol. Yo llevaba en entre mis brazos un ramo de flores, intentando protegerlo en vano para que este no se hiciera feo por la lluvia, no importando si yo me mojaba. De pronto aquel caballero dorado me colocó su capa, me tomó por sorpresa obvia, y después siguió su camino. Yo intenté agradecerle y acercármele, más él me dijo en un tono frío, que me alejara.

Tiempo después mi padre me explico el porqué de esta actitud por parte del caballero de Piscis. Su sangre. Él había estado parte de su vida, viviendo solo entre sus rosas venenosas -que eran su manera de ataque- y su sangre se volvió venenosa, haciéndolo inmune a sus propias rosas. Por esa razón nunca me permitió acercármele, por temor a que él fuera a lastimarme. No obstante yo nunca deje de admirarlo. Y mi admiración y amor crecieron hacía él aún más, en un hermoso día, donde el señor Albafica, con un gesto de cariño, que no dudo, fue sincero, me regaló una hermosa rosa de todas sus rosas. Susurró algunas cuantas palabras y de nuevo siguió su camino. Ese día quede prendada a él, pues para mí, él era un gran hombre. Lamentablemente un día, la tragedia llegó.

Al santuario habían arribado los espectros de Hades, con uno de sus más poderosos espectros y también, uno de los jueces del inframundo: Minos de Grifo. El señor Albafica fue el primero en oponerles entrada al santuario. Logró vencer a los espectros, más Minos opuso una increíble resistencia a su poder. Destrozando sus brazos, sus piernas, sus huesos, todo. Llegué a creer que murió. Después de ello, Minos vino a la pequeña villa en donde vivía y comenzó a aterrar al pueblo. Mi padre salió de inmediato de nuestro pequeño negocio de flores, advirtiéndome del peligro, diciendo que era hora de irnos, pero, para mi desgracia, una ráfaga de aire tan fuerte provocada por el cosmos de Minos derrumbo nuestro hogar, y los escombros cayeron encima de mi padre. Murió.

Llore incesantemente, porque lo vi ahí, en el piso, tirado, las gotas carmesí escurrían de su frente; escuché su voz que poco a poco se iba tornando más débil. Me dijo en un susurro que corriera de ahí, en sus labios se dibujo una última sonrisa, la última que me regalo bondadosamente, para después cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. De inmediato sentí como mis mejillas les invadían un cálido color, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro.

El señor Albafica nos protegerá

Pensé intentando llenarme de optimismo, más en mi corazón el dolor comenzaba a punzar. Algo me decía que todo estaba sucediendo mal, e impulsada por mis temores corrí hacía el santuario, solo quería saber que había sido del caballero dorado de Piscis. No podía creerlo ¡Él no podía haber muerto ya! Así que corrí y corrí, di vuelta en una esquina y ahí, en un instante ante mis ojos apareció Minos, miró en mi pequeño vestido la rosa que el señor Albafica alguna vez me regaló. De inmediato supo que yo tenía algo que ver con él, e intento eliminarme. Le grite desde el fondo de mi alma cuanto lo odiaba, y a pesar de que yo fuese tan pequeña, el no mostró compasión para conmigo. Para mi suerte Shion de Aires apareció y me protegió, pero Minos fácilmente lo dominó con su marioneta cósmica, e intentó romperle un brazo. De inmediato, en un instante tan efímero, ante mis ojos el caballero de Piscis apareció y nos salvo a ambos. Terminó su batalla con Minos. Fue mucha mi sorpresa al verlo en batalla, tanta abnegación, estaba determinado a acabar con ese sujeto. Su valentía era admirablemente grande, pero más aún su indudable compasión por el pequeño pueblo donde yo vivía. Por esa razón siguió peleando a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba por completo herido, siguió luchando hasta el final. Yo tenía mucho miedo, una profunda intranquilidad comenzó a invadir mi alma cuando lo vi pelear con tal vigor. ¿Y sí él no sobrevivía? Temía tanto, pero no por mi vida, si no por la suya. Y al final sucedió. Pereció. Se hizo un funeral y las campanas sonaron ese día. El caballero de Piscis había muerto.

Shion de Aries lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó al santuario. Un cuerpo sin vida era lo que cargaba. Corrí tras él, tratando de entender por qué sucedía todo esto. Mi agonía creció tanto y con temor en la garganta e intentando reprimir el llanto le pregunte al señor Shion si sucedería lo mismo con los demás santos dorados lo que sucedió con el Sr. Albafica. El caballero de Aries suspiró mirando con tristeza el rostro sin vida del Sr. Albafica, sin embargo, su respuesta era reconfortante. Me dijo, que pelearían para cumplir su juramento, todos los caballeros dorados, aunque en eso encontrarían la muerte. Pero no pelearían para morir, si no para vivir.

Terminé sola por las calles de Rodorio, que era el nombre de la villa en donde vivía. Sola, con la ausencia de la única familia que tenía ahí, que fue mi padre. Una familia, amigos de mi padre se hicieron cargo de mí bondadosamente. Más para mí no fue fácil adaptarme a sus costumbres y su hogar. Eran un matrimonio y su pequeño hijo de escasos tres años. El esposo se llamaba Andrew, su esposa Elodie, y su pequeño se llamaba Evan. Ellos me miraban con mucho amor y cariño, y yo nunca los desprecié. Pero siempre me encerraba en aquella habitación que destinaron para mí y no salía, pues no quería ver el mundo al cual había llegado. Sin mi padre, y el señor Albafica una gran grieta se formó en mi interior, ya no me sentía llena ni completa. Me cerraba a mi propio mundo en donde anhelaba verlos conmigo de nuevo. He de aceptarlo, la amargura me había secado todo el ánimo que hubiese tenido antes.

Lloraba en el lecho de mi cama, cuando nadie me acompañaba, cuando nadie fuese capaz de verme o escucharme. Me sentía sola y vacía. La tristeza me llenó de aflicción misma el alma. Había ocasiones en que desee la muerte misma, si así encontraría a los seres a quienes amaba, y habían fallecido. Como mi padre… como el señor Albafica…

Pasaba las horas del día mirando la rosa que el señor Albafica me había regalado, pasaba las horas… recordando cómo fue aquel instante. Y en incontables ocasiones soñaba con él. Imaginaba que él me abrazaba y que todo seguía igual, que nada sucedió de esa forma. Que mi padre aún vivía conmigo y que era feliz, muy feliz. Pero cuando regresaba, el mundo que me rodeaba no tenía color.

Siempre cuidé la flor con mucho cariño, la regaba con agua y la sacaba a bañarse con el sol, pues temía mucho que esta se fuera a marchitar. Tenía tanto miedo… a que la vida efímera de una flor se fuera a esfumar. Un simple rosa. Pero esa simple rosa, me hacía recordar a aquel hombre que había llenado mi corazón con amor. Con el paso de los días fui creciendo, y me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por el señor Albafica no era simple admiración, pues esta se había transformado en amor. Amor puro hacía él.

Una ocasión en particular, cuando había terminado la cena y ya me hallaba yo sola en las penumbras de la noche, en mi habitación, contemple esa rosa por un momento a lado de mi cama, en un mueble, y después de ello dormí. En esa ocasión soñé un recuerdo de hacía vario tiempo. El señor Albafica pasaba frente a mí y soltaba con agilidad aquella rosa, haciendo que esta cayese en mis manos. Intenté contemplarlo todo lo que pude. Su voz, sus susurros, sus ojos, sus cabellos, sus labios… sus labios, tan finos y delineados. Rodeados de esa piel nívea que tanto anhele sentir. Soñé que me había armado de valor para hablarle, para tocarle…

- Señor Albafica… esperé.- Me dirigí hacía él y tomé con delicadeza la muñeca de su mano, pero él, como siempre la retiro con brusquedad.

- No te acerques…- Advirtió con un tono de voz frío, que al parecer ya era un característico de él.

Me armé de valor y me dirigí de nuevo con él antes de que desapareciera de mi vista. Me paré frente de él, con determinación.

- Te advertí que no…- Estaba por reprocharme, pero de inmediato de callé.

- ¡No lo haré!- Grité fuertemente.- No quiero alejarme de usted…- Titubeé un poco al notar la mirada dura que me estaba dedicando.

- Niña, no puedes acercarte a mí, ya te lo he dicho varias veces.- Espeto frío e indiferente.

- No es decisión suya.- Me opuse.

- ¿Qué?- Noté que en su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Sabes que puede sucederte si…?

- Lo sé a la perfección.

- ¿Entonces porque… - No terminó la frase, porque de inmediato me acerque a él torpemente y le propine un beso en los labios. Un beso profundo, inseguro, pero sincero. Me abría paso a través de sus labios, a mi libertad, y con delicadeza. Noté que él no opuso resistencia alguna. Cuando nos separamos, el frunció el seño. Yo de inmediato me avergoncé por mi torpeza y atrevimiento. Sin mirarle, sentía sus ojos perlados, clavados en mi rostro. No miré con seguridad cual era el semblante en su rostro. En un instante sentí mi alma desfallecer. ¡Lo había besado! Pensé que me gritaría y diría un millón de palabras por mi osadía. Y aunque razones no le faltaban, no lo hizo.

Pasaron algunos segundos. No me atreví a pronunciar palabra ninguna, no levanté la vista, y lo único que pude susurrar fue un "Lo siento" titubeante. Pero instantes después él tomó mi mentón con delicadeza y me miro con una mezcla de dulzura y tristeza.

- Agasha…- Dijo con suavidad.- Mira cuanto has crecido.- Mencionó mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza. Y es que, ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le vi. Por un instante creí que esto no era un sueño.

- Señor… Albafica…- Respondí titubeante. Con nostalgia lo miré, intentando convencerme de que esto no era un sueño. No pude evitarlo, cedí a las lágrimas con tanta desdicha. Él me abrazó con ternura, me demostró su cariño con ese abrazo tan afectuoso.

- Veo que la has pasado mal estos últimos meses.- Susurró con delicadeza a mi oído.- No dejes que mi muerte afecte tu felicidad.

- ¿Qué dice?- De inmediato me separé un poco de él, sorprendida por sus palabras.- ¿Cómo es que usted lo sabe?

- Tu corazón me lo dice Agasha.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Cuando estuve vivo, en ese mundo de felicidad, nunca quise acercarme a nadie, por temor a lastimarle. Sin embargo, fuiste tú, la que siempre me siguió. Notaba tu admiración, y te veía bella sonreír a diario, regando con agua las bellas flores de tu padre, aunque tú nunca me viste a mí ni supiste de mi presencia. Mi corazón se alegraba al saber que tú y el pueblo se encontraba a salvo. Saber que eras feliz, me hacía sentirme acompañado. Acompañado por ti.

- Señor… usted…

- La vida es tan efímera, en un corto instante se esfuma como la llama de una vela. Sin embargo, mi vida sigue aún contigo.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso, señor Albafica? – Pregunté desconcertada.

- Lo sabrás pronto…- Susurró, mientras desaparecía en destellos de luz. Al final desperté algo desconcertada e intrigada. Estaba segura que eso había sido un sueño, no obstante, pareció haber sido tan real. De inmediato, miré instintivamente a lado de mi cama, a la rosa que el señor Albafica me había regalado. Esta se veía más bella, resplandeciente y hermosa. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención, es que esta brillaba, Sí, brillaba con pequeños destellos de luz, los mismos con los que vi desaparecer al señor Albafica en mis sueños. Y sonreí alegre.

El señor Albafica vivió la mayor parte de su tiempo redado de todas sus rosas. Tanto, que estas se hicieron parte de él.

Sabía que el señor Albafica seguía vivo. Lo sabía, porque él mismo lo dijo, poco antes de morir. La rosas, sus rosas, eran las más hermosas, porque eran su vida. Ellas eran su vida, y las llevaría en su corazón, para siempre. La rosa que yo aún poseo es parte del señor Albafica, aún hay una esencia de él en ella. Por esa razón siempre la llevo conmigo, junto a mi corazón.

La rosa más hermosa, la más bella y agraciada, a mi lado.

El señor Albafica sigue conmigo, y cada noche lo espero en mis sueños. Cada noche, la rosa se torna más bella y más hermosa.

Y a pesar de haber transcurrido ya varios años, esa rosa sigue viva. Esa rosa… sigue bella y resplandeciente. La más hermosa rosa de todo el mundo, estoy segura.

Pues en ella se halla la vida… su vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nda:**

Pequeño shot, porque, jaja, me deprimí xD bueno, es quería actualizar un fic de Masky y perdí lo que llevaba buaa! T_T

Estaba viendo el capi donde Albafica muere – Vemos a Inat llorar a moco tendido gritando "Se murió Albaficaaaa!"- Y me puse a escribir. Perdón si hay faltas ortográficas pero lo escribí al aventón.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado ¡Me encanta escribir one-shots!


End file.
